1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector assembly comprising receptacle and plug members that may be reliably attached to or quickly disconnected from one another. The invention has particular application as a quick release connector assembly by which a user may detachably connect a tool or tool holder to an article of his clothing or the wall of a workroom.
2. Prior Art
It is often desirable for a tool to be carried near the body of a user, while the user's hands are free to be employed in the performance of a particular job. The tool should not interfere with the user but must be readily accessible to the user in the course of his job. By way of a first example, a workman may wish to conveniently carry a holder unit containing one or more of a flashlight, a hammer, a screwdriver, and the like. By way of a second example, a police officer may wish to safely carry a holster unit containing a self-protective device, such as a chemical spray container, a baton, or the like. In a third example, a person may wish to easily transport a portable radio or camera while engaged in an activity out of doors.
In each of the aforementioned examples, the respective tools must be reliably connected at the user's body to avoid undesirable loss thereof in the event that the user is subjected to a turbulent or contact environment. Moreover, the user must be provided with quick and easy access to the tool, should the user be presented with an emergency situation, when a rapid deployment of the tool is required.
There are known connector assemblies available in which component parts thereof are detachable connected to one another for securing a tool, or the like, near the body of a user. Examples of such conventional connector assemblies may be found in the following U.S. patents.
______________________________________ Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,796,987 March 17, 1931 2,280,304 April 21, 1942 4,216,567 August 12, 1980 ______________________________________
However, many conventional connector assemblies are not adapted to conveniently attach a tool, a tool holder, or the like, close to the body of a user (such as at an article of the user's clothing), so that the tool is readily accessible to the user. Moreover, other connector assemblies are relatively cumbersome to operate and frequently require the use of two hands when connecting or detaching components of the assembly. These connector assemblies are not suitable for employment by a user who could be exposed to an emergency or other difficult situation, where one free hand and a rapid detachment of the connector parts (by the second hand) are simultaneously required. What is more, still other of the conventional connector assemblies may become undesirably detached in the event that the user is severely jostled. As a result, the tool could either be lost or removed by an unauthorized individual.